Demon of England
by GradGirl2010
Summary: After five years of sorrow, Alliahnna finally has Ciel back in her life. Unfortunately The House of Trancy wishes to take him away again. Her love with Sebastian weakening. The bond Ciel and Alliahnna had dissipating Now as a demon will Alliahnna be able to save her family? Or will she be forever alone once more?


**Demon of England**

_**After five years of sorrow, Alliahnna finally has Ciel back in her life. Unfortunately The House of Trancy wishes to take him away again. Her love with Sebastian weakening. The bond Ciel and Alliahnna had dissipating Now as a demon will Alliahnna be able to save her family? Or will she be forever alone once more?**_

**Chapter 1 **

**The Spider, The Raven, and The Bat**

**I'm back folks. The sequel you've all been waiting for. I hope you like it. I've been plotting for a while. So let me explain something. This FIC will follow the second season of black butler. Meaning I will write the episode with my own insertions and twists. I will also add my own chapters in the middle. If you've read any of my other fics you know what I mean. And don't think because you know season 2 that this story is spoiled. HO NO! I have something special planned for you, my fans. Now let's get started. **

_I am still able to recall that night. It is as clear as the glass that made up my once fragile heart. The cool night air chilling my bruised skin...the calming mist dancing in the breeze of the sea...the soothing rocks of the small boat gently coaxing me into a slumber I longed for, and...of course...the icy plunge of the dagger as it pierced my chest. It's as if...it only happened yesterday. It might as well have been. The scar from where Sebastian planted the dagger pulsates every so often. With each throb memories of that night come flooding back. My newly applied Faustian seal hides the scar well. Sapphire blue. The color of my heritage. A single circle dressed by a pair of bat wings. The tips elongated downward. A star touching the edges of the circle, donned by a terrifying blood red eye in the center. Fitting. Given my eyes unleash a mortals worst nightmares. A very useful guise. Saves me the bother of falsifying a tale. Despite many believing it a bold tattoo. But should you touch the crevice of my breast you can feel the gnarled flesh. A reminder of the trials I endured to become like this. You would think as a demon such a wound would heal in a matter of second. Well it hasn't. At least not yet. Sebastian says it's because my body's yet to adjust to it's new form. But when it does all injuries and abrasions I receive will heal on the spot. _

_Oh! Wait! I'm getting ahead of myself. I almost forgot you did not get a chance to see my transformation. Ha-Ha. All you can probably remember is Sebastian piercing my chest with the dagger her borrowed from his Father, Jasper. Allow me to elucidate further. It's quite the interesting story. And it all begins where my humanity met it's end. At the island of death._

_I can barely remember the events of that night. The battle against the fallen angels, Ash and Angela, fell into mine and Sebastian's favor. Before I was able to comprehend what had happened...darkness engulfed me. The next thing I knew...I was rocking back and forth...in a small boat...Sebastian guiding it. I can still feel the glow of the full moon glazing my snow white skin. The throbbing, hazy sensations subsided from my mind. My body heavy from the vigorous battle at Notre Dame. Lying in that little boat, resting and relaxing as Sebastian comforted me, I felt as if...as if...as if I was on my final journey. Reminiscing about my friends. Cinematic records of my life following me. Sebastian and I sharing one last kiss. I thought I was to be taken To the land my parents and passed on friends awaited. It was not so. I was taken to a place for demons. An Isle consumed with death. It was there my contract would be completed. It was there...I became a true demon. My humanity siphoned._

_Ciel...HAH...I finally saw Ciel! He was back! S-So to speak. His body lied lifelessly on a bench, but that didn't matter! I could touch him. I could see him. I could smell him. I could hold him. The last five years...he's been absent from my life...tears filled my eyes. Guilt tore at my heart. He was slain in my place by Ash Landers. Fate truly watched my brother closely that night. Were only my parents so fortunate. Awaited me on an island, Ciel has. I was in awe of how much he had grown, but how little his features changed. I admired and held him in my arms. All the times we fought over such petty issues brought laughter to my stomach. Tears of joy and sorrow filled my eyes. My heart weighed heavier than two tons of lead. Finally my brother and I were reunited, only so he and I could be separated. But...you know...for some reason I wasn't too crestfallen. Knowing our bargains have been completed, and Ciel would be left with Sebastian...I felt at ease. Which is why...when my eyes closed...I felt a relieved bliss wash over me. And then...agonizing pain shredded my body into tatters. _

_Our contract was complete. Ash and Angela were no more. My time as a human was at an end. Invoking the The terms of our contract, my Faustian seal burned with a bright glow. Sebastian's hand caressing my bare chest. Before I had a chance to take the slightest breath...I was enveloped in darkness. I knew not what was going to happen. Nor was I aware of how long this would take. In that darkness time seemed to stop. I was scared. For a second time I felt alone. My greatest fear. Something only three people knew. Then...I heard him, "And now...My lady…" The purr of his tone. I felt my skin crawl. His voice was different. Not the same mischievous, warm voice he whispered into my ear with. Then...SHING!_

_A BRIGHT LIGHT BLINDED ME! SOMETHING COLD AND SHARP PIERCED CHEST! MY BREATH CAUGHT IN MY THROAT! MY EYES FLEW OPEN! THE WORLD AROUND ME BLUR! _

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!__" I SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS! _

_A PAIN UNLIKE ANYTHING I EVER FELT EXPLODED IN MY CHEST! MY HEART BURNED HOTTER THAN MOLTEN METAL! THE PAIN SPREAD ACROSS MY BODY LIKE A WILDFIRE! AGONIZING NEEDLES PRICKLING EVERY LAST NERVE! MY HEAD SPLITTING UNBEARABLY! IT'S GOING TO BREAK! I'M GOING TO BREAK!_

"_SEBASTIAN! HELP ME!"_

* * *

_I can still hear her. Her screams. Her cries for the pain to end. It wounded me greatly - watching her writhe in agony. Tears gliding along her smooth skin. Those beautiful eyes I melt in wide in pain and fear. Becoming a demon may bear amazing talents and stamina, but the price to obtain that talent is terrifyingly great. The pain as your body transforms unbearable. So much so, demons, in the past, have lost their minds._

_The dagger was entrapped in my grasp. The fingers of my gloveless hand tightening. The moon shined upon my seal. The glow gleamed upon the sharpness of the dagger. But the way it lit up Alliahnna - how her body, hued by the moon, glistened - I was in utter awe. How peacefully she slept. How beautiful she looked. I...found myself falling in love all over again. And every second I wavered I wondered if turning her into a demon would change her. Would it warp her mind into something monstrous? Would she cease to be the Alliahnna I fell in love with? No matter how far the demon blood tained her blood, Alliahnna stayed herself. Impulsive. Temperamental. Dedicated. Passionate. Would those traits remain? I could only hope._

_Her chest bare and exposed, I lightly caressed my fingers between her breasts, over her stomach, and back up to her neck. An involuntary twitch startled me. I had momentarily forgotten she was in a state of stasis. Not unconscious. She could still feel. I smirked. Asleep she was at her most sensitive. I had forgotten that due to all of the excitement. The fun I had tickling her. Her body fidgeting, squeaky moans chirping. My heart flutters at the memory._

_Time was of the essence! The demon blood within her was steadily taking over. Her human blood was fading fast. __I hovered my Faustian hand over Alliahnna's seal. Both my mark and hers ignited into a pale purple glow. I gently placed my hand over her seal, pressing as firmly as he could. I held the dagger tip to the center of my seal. The dagger's blade and hilt resonated in the glow. My power, my blood pouring into that constructing of metal, steel, and rubber. Unbeknownst to me a raven and bat flew overhead. A lone spider crawled onto the raven's head. _

_I ran my tongue over my lips. A hissing, hot pink glaze filled my eyes. The time has come. "And now...My Lady…" I brought the knife down with all my strength. The cold steel went through my hand and planted into Alliahnna's heart. Her eyes flew open. The deep sapphire fading to red and then shaded by pink. Her pupil narrowed into a sharp slit. "It begins."_

_Her mouth opened, a deep intake of breath became lodged in her throat, then finally, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I winced at her screams. Her teeth extended into fangs. Blood spilled from the gums. A black coloring shaded her lips. My blood traveled the blade, seeping into the wound and leaking into her heart. Every beat carried the demon blood into her. The hilt of the dagger grew brighter. Her human energy filling it. _

_Alliahnna took another breath and just screamed again and again. Her body thrashed wildly. White highlights lightly shaded her shortened locks. Her skin…her skin changed. Dark grey jagged scar like marks radiating drew themselves out on her skin. Two rose from her jawline on, stretching over both of her cheeks. The points stopped just under the eye sockets. One came down her forehead, stopping between her eyes. Her thighs, hands, legs, and arms – the markings appeared everywhere. As if every scar she had received in her previous battle was coming to light on her skin. I attempted to hold her steady with my free hand. Her legs suddenly kicked. The heel of her boot cracked the ground on impact. Her soft hands clawed into the grow. The nails grew into claws. The stone dug right out of the dirt into her palm. Curled horns grew out of the sides of her head. The skin split open. Blood spilled to the ground. Points sharpened on the tops of her ears. Blood came from her ears. Her tail, something I adored toying with, sprouted from her back. Splashes of blood followed. Then came her wings. Those marvelous black wings._

"_SEBASTIAN! HELP ME!"_

"_JUST A LITTLE LONGER, MY LADY! IT IS ALMOST OVER!" _

_Just a little longer. A few more seconds. Please, My Lady - My Love! How much longer COULD she hold out? It's been...seconds at most. A minimal amount of minutes. But to her it must appear to be hours. Hours of pain and suffering. It will end. Just a few more seconds._

_A dark demon essence formed at her feet. Pure energy born from a demon slithered up her legs like snakes. The boots she scuffed and battled in shaded into black and sapphire leather boots elevating to her thigh. A thin white stripe scaling the middle. Her skirt, coat, and under shirt faded into ash. A leotard - a lacey sapphire and black mid-torso with a black leather breast and underwear. A short cape like skirt stopped just behind the knee. Wrist and biceps bands appeared. A choker decorated by a crescent moon pendant. _

"_Beautiful."_

_The gathered power in the hilt pulsated steadily in beats. Alliahnna's body curved back, muscle and bones stiff a corpse. Her mouth and eyes wide open, face petrified in pain and fear. That lovely tail twisted and gnarled. Those perfect wings which tore the sky asunder and parted the cloud spread open. Her fingers curled. The claws almost pricking her skin. Fangs and horns gleaming elegantly in the moonlight. Tears still streamed from her eyes. The pink glaze, beaming perfectly, stained by terror. An expression...I dread to ever see don her perfect cheeks. Ironic really. Her power is to elicit fear in her victims. Bring their worst nightmares to life. Such an expression is unbecoming my Mas-...excuse me - my FORMER master's face. _

"_It is done." _

_With a sharp tug I wrenched the dagger from her chest, freeing my hand. The glaze faded out of her eyes. The fearful expression relaxed. Her mouth and eyes closed. Almost instantly her body went limp. Like a doll whose strings were severed by the scissors of its master. My hold over Alliahnna...is now cut. The Reciprocating Agreement we shared for five years - giving and receiving orders ridiculous, serious, amusing, and awful - was now over. The wound in my hand healed in an instant. My tongue cleaned lingering blood. A tantalizing jolt startled me. Alliahnna's blood had mixed into mine. So sweet. So delightfully tangy. With a powerful zest. _

"_Heh...Sounds like her."_

* * *

_As I gazed upon My Lady, I admired how peaceful she appeared. Like a slumbering baby. The new form she had taken looked much more appealing than I imagined it would. I still prefer Alliahnna's original form. But the demon form held a certain...alluring charm. The wound in her chest closed. A swollen welt in the center of her newly augmented Faustian Seal. None-the-less! I must act now! She would awaken shortly. I'd prefer it she didn't see what I am about to do._

Sebastian tenderly propped up the unconscious Ciel by the back of his head. His matted locks soft to the touch. Much like Alliahnna's. And just like his sister he slept so peacefully. The turmoil both faced vacant in their expressions. A facade, to be sure. Sebastian placed his thumb to the butt of the dagger's hilt. He flicked it up. The hilt top opened like a bottle. A pink and sapphire liquid trickled along the side. A coagulated glitter swirling amidst the mixture.

"The Soul of a Phantomhive." Sebastian purred ravenously. His tongue glided over his lips. "Were it permitted, My Young Lord, I'd devour you now in your liquified form." He leaned in, bringing his face inches from Ciel's. Locks of hair brushed the boy's cheek. "But I'm afraid it must be reunited with the host before I can have you. A shame. You, much like you sister, are tastier in your more solid forms." He tilted Ciel's head back. The boy's mouth opened a small ways. "But rules are rules," The dagger hilt tilted. The glittering liquid streamed into Ciel's mouth, snaking its way down his throat, "And I have no intention of breaking them. Lest I be denied my long awaited reward." The liquid emptied into Ciel. Not a single drop missed the mouth. Sebastian threw the dagger away. The blade pierced the trunk of a nearby tree. He quickly sat the young boy upright, dusting him off as per habit. Sebastian gingerly opened Ciel's eye. The color fully returned to the Faustian Seal. A crow's grin split on Sebastian's cheeks. "The soul has returned to its proper place." The backs of his fingers caressed the smooth cheeks, trailing to the jawline, and tilting the chin up. "The Prize is mine." His lips came within centimeters of Ciel's.

"Se...bas...tian…?" Whispered huffs groaned. The demon halted at his name and glanced back. Alliahnna had awoken. If one could call her present state awake. The girl was on her feet. A ragdoll supported by thin strings. Her body was listlessly slumped to one side. Her shoulders hung limply. Arms swaying. Her head hung slightly. Locks of hair hid half her face. The sapphire eyes Sebastian so often sank in completely devoid of light. Her face blank. A lifeless doll. "Are...you...done?" Alliahnna breathed between each word, emotion vacant. Eyes staring into the abyss.

Sebastian wasn't too surprised at her present state of mind. A transformation of a human to a demon is a taxing one. For the person being transformed. The strain the subject's body endures, the mind numbing pain gripping the nerves, it was enough to make one go mad. Before and after the transformation.

"Almost, Alliahnna. Return to your slumber." A warm smile graced his lips. "I'll be with you in moment."

"Oh...kay…" Alliahnna hobbled languorously to the mossy wall. She placed her back against it and simply dropped to her knees. The short strands of hair obscured her face. Her blank expression boring holes into the ground as she sat there. Her tail and wings hugged around her protectively.

Sebastian is unable to deny the apprehension he feels towards Alliahnna's current disposition. She sounded broken. Defeated. Empty. Fortunately Alliahnna would not be like this forever. Hopefully, when her mind and body have time to adjust and adapt to the drastic change, she'll return to her old self. Hopefully.

Now to the matter at hand. The long awaited reward. The last one of two, actually. Sebastian slid his thumb over Ciel's lower lip. He leaned in slowly. A rich scent filled his nostrils making his mouth water. "And now...Master…"

_BONG..._A raven took off into the night, cawing fretfully. Sebastian froze, gaping in horror. _BONG! _The ground shuddered. A thunderous bell reverberated across the isle. "HUH?!" Alliahnna shot up. The light returned to her eyes. "What…" _BONG! _ Molting feathers drew the now conscious girl to the sky. "What-?!" She trembled, confused as to what was happening. Where was she again? How did she get there? AND...WHAT WAS SHE WEARING? _BONG-BONG! _Alliahnna's attention drifted forward, searching for the source of the deep tone bell. She blinked in amazement. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian was kneeling to Ciel. The boy's chin in his hand. From a distance Sebastian's wrist could be seen shaking. Following the arm; Sebastian's entire body was shaking. his blood running cold. Chills rolled down his spine. "What is this?" He hissed in a whisper. He ogled his young master horrifically.

Warily Alliahnna staggered to her feet. A hand to the wall she balanced herself out. A light sensation pressed on her head. Spots riddled her line of vision. Her knees gave way a couple times. When her foot slipped out from beneath her she twisted and grasped the vines desperately, saving herself from the fall. The strength in them gradually returned as she leaned against the wall. "This doesn't make sense!" She panicked to herself. her chest rose fell, heavy, dry breaths exasperating out of her lungs. "What is this? What's happened to me?!" The outfit, the coloring in her hair, the markings on her body, the, claws, horns and fangs, her tail! She looks like a-like a-like a… "A demon…"

It all came flooding back. The Island of Death. Alliahnna...she's a demon now. Sebastian! He ended their contract! She gave up her humanity to become a full fledge demon! The wardrobe she's wearing must have derived from that. And her seal. It was different. She remembers a time where Sebastian lost control and his physical appearance changed. As a full demon - now a full demon - this attribute has been granted to her. Does this mean she'll be able to change back to her original form?

"No…" The youngest Phantomhive lied limply on the bench. None too different than he was moments ago. Only now...something churned Sebastian's stomach to the point of vomiting. He staggered waveringly from Ciel, his expression petrified in sickened terror. Shaky breath trembling. He whirled completely around, dropping to his knees, his body hanging in defeat. Mind lost in a warp of madness. A pair of boots stopping timidly a foot from him jolted Sebastian partially out of his stupor. His heart beat against his chest so hard it almost broke out. He did not dare glance up.

Alliahnna hugged her hands to her chest. Unbeknownst to her, her horns, fangs, wings, and tail retracted. She was in such a state of awe she wouldn't notice her ear falling off. Sorrow in her face she watched Sebastian sink lower and lower. Ciel...was his soul siphoned? _No. _Sebastian wouldn't be on his knees if had been.

"Sebastian…?" His shoulders tensed at her tender voice. Alliahnna flinched, then place a hand on his shoulder. She felt him shaking. "Sebastian...what's wrong?" She pleaded to know.

"My master...is empty. His soul...it's gone." Alliahnna's eyes widened. _Gone? _What does he mean by _gone_? Did something go wrong with the exchange? Are they still master and butler? They couldn't be. Her transformation wouldn't have completed. Would it?

Sebastian sat there on his knees. Not moving an inch. His mind unable to process the possibility of this situation. Ciel's soul WAS inside him. He watched-no-he felt the soul reignite within his previous master. The contract with Alliahnna is complete. The ritual was performed to the letter. The soul was in its host. And yet...there lied a shell. The soul absent. "Stolen…" He uttered. Alliahnna shied her hand back. "My master has been stolen." Alliahnna was at a loss for words. Ciel's soul was stolen? Sebastian's hand snapped to Alliahnna's. She let out a yelp. He roughly yanked it back. He touched his lips to the top of the palm. The aroma of her skin, the pulsing of her veins made him tingle. "I stole your humanity...now the soul I longed for has been stolen from _me!_" An aura of demon energy seeped out of his shoulders.

Alliahnna swallowed a rigid lump. The energy suffocated her. Like a pair of hands gripped her neck. It was ripping into her. "B-but I didn't-" Sebastian smiled. Alliahnna gasped horrifically. The ground broke under Sebastian. Breaks in stone echoed around them. Cracks splintered the stone ground beneath their feet. Alliahnna stepped back. Sebastian kept her stationary with that simple grip. She panted hysterically, twisting in every direction as the cracks traversed the ground and climbed the walls. The forest outside the ruins quivered under the violent quake. Sounds of trees leveling howled. Pillars toppled over. The ruins crumbled little by little. "SEBASTIAN-UH!" His eyes flared demonic pink. His entire person hued in darkness. Demon energy flooding out of him. Stone broke away and flew into the air. Sebastian's demonic energy seeped underground. The ruins blanketed in his rage to the brink. Suddenly silence. Alliahnna lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Sebastian.

The pent up rage exploded. A flash vortex of light engulfed the small space. Mountains or rocks and dirt erupted into the air. A cloud of dust smoked to the sky. The island like an erupted volcano. Alliahnna, eyes closed off to the destructive rage, quaked frantically. Her arms locked firmly around Sebastian, never letting go. Amidst the explosion she had returned to her previous form. Clothing in tatters and shrewdly cut hair matted. As the quaking ground eased her eyes slowly opened. The dust around her and Sebastian cleared in the flowing breeze. A sickening grip wrenched on Alliahnna's stomach. Her heart stopped.

The ruins were disintegrated. Nothing but the Bench Ciel slept upon remained. The neighboring trees were dead, charred black and gnarled. The remains of them slanted. The trees in the vast distance untouched. Deep cracks littered the hardened ground. Sebastian and Alliahnna no longer stood in a hidden sanctuary. It was a crater. A desolate gorge surrounded by ominous cliffs and mountains. "Sebastian…" Alliahnnahnna whimpered his name.

Arms wrapped around her back, pulling her in close to a broad chest. "Do not fret, my lady. There is no cause for alarm." Alliahnna gasped, darting her head 's eyes returned to their usual crimson, but the rage burned fiercely. "Our contract is complete. You no longer bear the burden of master." A smile rested on his face. But it was empty. Fake. "But I am afraid my contract with your brother has been...interrupted." His tone turned dark. _His voice. It's cold. _She cried muttered mentally. _And his arms..._His embrace tightened. _They're shaking._ "But again you've no cause for worry. All shall be rectified in due time. This I promise."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN FUTURE!**

**Not much but at least you know I plan to continue.**


End file.
